Through the Eyes of a Gerudo
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: Life of Nabooru before and during OOT. Finished
1. Nabooru appears

The Eyes of the Gerudo  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Zelda....  
  
A/N: I know I've been away for a while, but I'm back now!! This story is mostly to see if I can upload it right....(I tried with another fic, and it didn't work.) If this goes, I will start mass updates on my other active stories.  
  
Dawn shines on the Gerudo Fortress. The night guards call it quits as their replacements come out. The High priestess stands at the top of the gate staring in the direction of the Spirit Temple. The warriors and craftspeople come out as well, and begin their morning training. A usual day in the Fortress. But this is a special day for the Gerudo. Just like clockwork, on this day, the First Day of the Year of Din, the Gerudo leader will be born. Not the King, mind you, that doesn't happen quite on a set schedule...but the new Gerudo Commander. For the past month, they have prepared. Nabooru (not the one you are thinking of) is about to have her baby sometime today. The fortress security is extra tight, almost to the point of obsession.  
  
Nabooru herself is in the Spirit Temple already, along with several priestesses. She will not be back until sundown, where she will bring her child with her. Then, under the full moon, the naming ceremony will take place. The High Priestess looks out over the desert. Something is nagging the back of her mind, but she can't place it..  
  
"Allanyan?" Someone says behind her. She turns, and sees the gate guard staring at her worried. "Everything all right?"  
  
"I hope so, Dalne. I hope so." She replies. "This will be a special child for the Gerudo.......but I cannot see how or when..." She goes back to looking at the temple. All day, her and her priestesses here at the fortress give prayers to Din to help the new mother not only have a good baby, but to arrive safely. The kid is only half of it. The mother must then make it back to the fortress, WITH NO HELP, with her child. Only the strongest can make it.  
  
**Dusk**  
  
A figure comes out of the desert. Wrapped in blankets, and carrying something. Allanyan comes down from the gate and meets her.  
  
"Nabooru? Have you......" Nabooru pulls back the hood to reveal a pretty normal looking Gerudo, minus the makeup.  
  
"She is here." She says, looking down at the bundle. She undoes the blanket a bit, and we see a little baby, protesting the heat. Loudly. Allanyan smiles.  
  
"Do you have a name for the ceremony?" she asks. Nabooru nods.  
  
"In the tradition of my line, she will be called Nabooru." The baby settles down. However, in that same instant, a sandstorm kicks up around the fortress. The High Priestess looks around in astonishment.  
  
"She has a special future....This is the proof." She whispers. Then they all head for cover.  
  
Sorry if this royally sucks. "Life and trials of Nabooru" sounded a little dumb. Like I said, this is just to see if it uploads. Feel free to ignore it. 


	2. The firsts

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it....  
  
-----------------------------=====================---------------------  
  
**Nabooru: 5 years old**  
  
Little Nabooru sits in her room. Basically, she got busted. Her thieving skills are still in training, so it is only natural that she would get caught. So, until the sun comes up tomorrow, she can't leave her room. At least that is what her mom said. Nabooru goes over to the window and smirks. She is leaving. Very quickly and quietly, she jumps out of her room, and runs to the desert. But just before she enters....  
  
"And just where do you think you are going young lady?" Nabooru sinks to her knees. //So close// she thinks. She turns around. Her mom is the one who caught her. But, she doesn't look mad. In fact, she is smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry mom." She says. Her mom kneels down next to her.  
  
"You know, if you went up on the ledge up there," she points, and Nabooru follows, "You would have been out of sight." The elder Nabooru beams at her daughter. "But it was still pretty good work getting from your room all the way here without being caught." Little Nabooru smiles. Then they both head on in.  
  
----------------------------------==========================---------------- -------  
  
**Next Day**  
  
"NABOORU!!" Her mom calls. Nabooru looks up from the group she is talking to. After excusing herself, she heads over to where her mom is standing.  
  
"Yeah mom?" she asks. Her mom hands her a full sized scimitar and a bow.  
  
"You are five years old now, it is time you learned to use these." She says. Nabooru takes the weapons and backs up a bit. Then she takes a couple of practice swings with the scimitar, and finds she likes her right hand. Her mom beams.  
  
"This is so neat!!" Nabooru says. She is very happy. Her mom points to the training ground.  
  
"Go up and talk to Relan. She will teach you how to use them." Nabooru looks at her mom confused.  
  
"But, why can't you teach me?" she asks. Her mom shakes her head.  
  
"That isn't proper. I can't give you the impartial training you will need. No Gerudo ever teaches their own child. Besides, Relan is more qualified than I am." She gives her daughter a gentle shove. "Go on now." Nabooru heads off to the training ground.  
  
"Hello Nabooru." Relan greets her. Then she sees the weapons. "Oh, is that what you are here for?" She says with a wolfish smile. She is definitely going to enjoy this. Relan has a rep in the Gerudo for being a relentless teacher. And a harsh one. "OK, kid, pull out your bow." Nabooru does so.  
  
"I don't have any arrows yet." Nabooru says. Relan waves it off.  
  
"You aren't supposed to, not until you prove you can use that thing." She replies. Relan then takes her own bow and fires at the target, hitting a perfect bulls-eye. Nabooru doesn't even blink. "You do it now. Use that target though." Relan points to the target next to the one she shot. Then she hands Nabooru an arrow. Nabooru puts the arrow on the string, pulls back, fires......................and hits dead center. Relan can't believe her eyes. No Gerudo she has ever taught has ever done it on their first try. She decides to see if it is a fluke.  
  
"Did I do it right?" Nabooru asks. Relan nods, then gives her another arrow.  
  
"Hit the arrow you just shot." She says. Nabooru gives her an odd look, then fires the arrow. And splits the previous arrow right in half. Relan motions for her to stay there for a moment, then goes into one of the rooms of the fortress. She then comes out with some clothes.  
  
"Go change." She says. Nabooru gives her another odd look, then goes and changes into the new outfit. When she comes out, she is in the white outfit we all know her in.  
  
"I don't understand." She says. Relan smiles.  
  
"I am proud to be teaching someone like you. That white outfit means that you have started with not one, but 2 bulls-eyes. No Gerudo has been able to do that for generations. Hold your head up as you wear that." Nabooru is really proud now. Then she pulls out her scimitar.  
  
"When do I learn this?" she asks. Relan smiles.  
  
"Eager, aren't we?" she says. "Well, I can teach you a bit. Although, I still don't approve of the size of that thing......you really can't learn it until you are full grown." Nabooru's smile fades a bit. "Oh don't worry, you'll grow up soon enough. Then I'll make you the deadliest swordswoman ever known. But for now, it is Archery and Thieving."  
  
"Like the medal that was in your pocket?" she asks. Relan gives her an odd look, then looks in her pockets.  
  
"What the......" she says as she comes up empty. Nabooru holds it up. Relan laughs as she takes it back. "Not bad. But keep in mind, no witnesses up here." She gives Nabooru a pat on the head. "You're going to do just fine. You will definitely make a good leader for us. I......"She is cut off by a large cry coming from inside the fortress. Nabooru is begging to go find out. Relan nods and gives her a dagger. "I presume you can use this, at least." She says.  
  
"Yes, my mom taught me." Nabooru says as she puts the scimitar away and accepts the dagger. Then they both head on in.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- =============================--------  
  
**Inside the Fortress**  
  
A Gerudo guard stops the two as they enter. Relan is about to blow past her.  
  
"Don't." she says. Relan closes her eyes for a moment. Nabooru looks up at her teacher, then at the guard.  
  
"What's happening? We heard a scream......" Nabooru says. Dawning appears in the guard's face.  
  
"Oh. I see now. Don't worry. We just had a new child appear here." She says. Relan's eyes go wide.  
  
"Is it....." She asks hushed. Nabooru has no clue what is going on. But the guard does.  
  
"Yes." She says. "Our King has been born." Relan breathes a sigh of relief. Nabooru is still confused. She looks up at Relan.  
  
"What's a King?" she asks. The guard and Relan laugh, then Relan guides her back out to the training ground.  
  
---------------------------------------====================----------------- ------- To be continued...(if anyone wants me to) 


	3. Gannon's name, and pointless stuff

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Happy?!  
  
A/n: This is just a random thought, but what happens when Link plays the Sun's song? Does it look like he just stands there the entire day/night?  
  
---------------------------------------------========================  
  
**Nabooru: Still 5 yrs, Gannon, 3 weeks**  
  
Night falls over the Gerudo Fortress. This is the first full moon since the birth of the new King. A campfire is going in the center of the archery range. Around it is a special council. It is up to them to decide on the name for the new male. The head of the council is the elder Nabooru. Little Nabooru (I'll call her Nabby for clarity) is sitting next to her. She will have to learn about these for when she assumes command under the king.  
  
"Let us begin." Nabooru says. Nabby looks up at her mom.  
  
"I wanna hold the baby." She says. This draws chuckles from just about everyone there. The council consists of the heads of each section of the fortress. The only one not laughing is Nabby. Allanyan, the High Priestess, is holding the little King. She smiles at Nabby.  
  
"Sorry little one, we can't allow that." She says. Nabby pouts, but doesn't argue. The group gets serious. Nabooru becomes all business.  
  
"It is time for the King to finally have a name." She says. She holds her hands up to the full moon. "Lady Goddesses, We call on your wisdom." Her right hand indicates the fire. "Lady Din, bless him with your power," Her left hand points to the horizon. "Lady Farore, bless him with your courage," Her hands go back up to the full moon. "Lady Nayru, bless him with your wisdom." Everyone stands up now. Nabby is watching the baby carefully. Allanyan has put him down on a special blanket. It looks like he has grown a bit.....he is about the size of a one year old. Nabby looks up to where they all are looking.  
  
"Oh lady goddesses, it is time for the King of the Gerudo to have a name! We call on you! Let us hear the child's name!" For a moment, it is silence. Nabby finds herself holding her breath.  
  
"Gannondorf." They all turn to where the sound came from. The baby has grown to about Nabby's height, and is standing up. Nabooru looks down proud.  
  
"The name has been called out. And Gannondorf it shall be." She says. The naming council smiles. Nabby is confused.  
  
"But, I thought he was a baby......" she whispers. Nabooru gives her a pat on the head.  
  
"We'll go through that later." She says. Just then, the fire goes out. Everyone stares at each other in the pitch black.  
  
"Mamma?" Nabby finally asks, "Who turn the light out?" Nabooru doesn't answer her. The others there are getting nervous. Nothing like this has ever happened during the naming ceremony. So what could it mean?  
  
-----------------------========================----------------------------- ------  
  
**Next day**  
  
"You never answered me!!" Nabby yells at her mom. Nabooru sighs. Time to get this overwith.  
  
"I can't answer you." She says. "I don't know. OK?" Nabby gets mad.  
  
"You could have just said that." She says. Nabooru shakes her head.  
  
"Go practice." Nabby takes off to the archery range. Nabooru goes back to where the priestesses are. "They better have an answer for last night." She mutters.  
  
**archery range**  
  
When Nabby arrives, Gannondorf is already there. He looks over at Nabby, then turns to Relan.  
  
"Why does she wear white when everyone else has to wear violet!?" He demands. Relan stays calm.  
  
"White is the symbol of a master. She wears it because on her first tries she scored bulls-eyes in the range. And she hasn't missed yet." Relan explains. Gannondorf eyes Nabby a bit.  
  
"Think you're good, huh?" he says. Nabby just stands up straight. Then jumps back as he lunges with a scimitar. She quickly pulls out her own, and they start fighting. Relan doesn't bother breaking it up. After about an hour, both combatants are exhausted and finally let up.  
  
"Not bad for first try." Relan says. "Either of you. Looks like we have a good command coming." Gannondorf gives Nabby the 'I'm high and mighty' look. Nabby doesn't rise to it though.  
  
"Relan?" Nabby asks. "Can I learn horseback riding now?" Relan's face falls.  
  
"Sorry kiddo. All the horses are being used right now. I don't have any to teach you with." Nabby groans. Gannon smirks.  
  
"Bet I'll learn before you." He says. Nabby growls. Gannondorf walks off with a smirk.  
  
"It's almost time for lunch Nabooru." Relan says. "So why don't you go wash up. That was a pretty intense swordfight you two had."  
  
"K. And check your pocket." Nabby starts to walk off, when she feels a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"OK, smartarse. Give me back the medal." Relan says laughing. Nabooru hands it back, then runs off to her room. Relan shakes her head. "How does she keep doing that?"  
  
To be continued.............. 


	4. riding

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
*********************------------------------------------------  
  
**Nabooru: Age 6, Gannon: Age 1  
  
"Come back here with that!" Relan shouts. Almost every guard turns to the sound. Nabby comes charging through yet again with Relan's medal. Relan is hot on her heels. Nabby is getting smarter; she stays on the rock and to places where she is barely seen. A couple of the guards try to catch her, but all of them fail. Nabooru is standing on the top of the fortress with Gannondorf when she hears the shouting. Both look down to see Nabby dive away from the lunge of a guard. Relan hasn't given up yet. She shouts commands for a blockade, which fails miserably. Nabby starts to head out into the desert, when Nabooru decides enough is enough.  
  
"Nabooru! Don't go out there." She shouts. Nabby stops.  
  
"Why not!?" Nabby calls back. Relan has caught up with her.  
  
"Because it is dangerous for someone who doesn't know the way around." Relan explains. Nabby hands her the medal. "Not bad work though." Nabby smiles.  
  
"Can I learn to ride now?" Nabby pleads. Relan sighs.  
  
"Tell ya what. If you can get a horse, I will teach you to ride." She says. Nabby lights up and runs off. One of the guards comes up to her.  
  
"You realize she is going to try to use her mom's horse." She says. Relan nods.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Relan heads back up to the range.  
  
**************************_________________________________  
  
**1/2 hour later**  
  
"Relan! I got a horse!" Nabby calls leading a stark black mare up to the range. Relan looks up. When Nabby gets over the final hill, she sees that Gannondorf is there as well. Next to him is another stark black stallion.  
  
"Good. I can teach you both at the same time." Relan says. She goes over to the mare. "This is your mother's horse. Does she know you have it?" Nabby nods.  
  
"Can we get on with this?!" Gannondorf shouts. Relan calmly turns to him.  
  
"Patience is needed when dealing with horses. Especially Gerudo Stallions." She says indicating the other horse. "Now, let's see if you two can even get up on them." Gannon tries to just swing up, but the horse has other ideas and takes a couple of steps away, causing Gannon to fall on his face. Nabby is being a bit more cautious. She carefully approaches the mare, and pets her on the nose. When the horse seems more comfortable, she goes to the side and uses the stirrups to climb up. When Gannon gets up, Nabby is sitting high on the mare. Gannon tries again, and finally gets up on the stallion. He shoots a look of pure ice at Nabby. Nabby pretends not to notice. Relan is standing between them.  
  
"Not bad. Gannondorf, you need to be a bit more careful. These horses are strong. They CAN kill." Gannon gives her a curt nod, but nothing else. Relan continues on. "Now take a quick walk around the range." For a moment, nothing happens.  
  
"Ummmmmm.....Relan?" Nabby finally says. "How do you get her to move?" Relan chuckles.  
  
"Use your heels and squeeze gently." She responds. Nabooru does so, and the horse starts moving. Gannon doesn't seem to understand 'gently' and ends up almost kicking it. The horse starts a full gallop, and Gannon can barely hang on. Relan cries out and quickly mounts her own horse. Nabby turns and moves her horse over to Gannon's. She quickly grabs the reins and manages to get it to stop. Relan trots up next to them.  
  
"Good work Nabooru." She says. Gannon is still catching his breath. "Are you all right?" Relan asks Gannon. He nods.  
  
"Why did it go so fast!?" he shouts when he has the breath.  
  
"Because you told it to." Relan says. "You kicked it, and it ran." Gannon looks down.  
  
"Can I try archery?" Nabby says. Relan laughs.  
  
"Not yet. You may have mastered standing archery, but horseback is totally different. Master riding first, then we'll talk. Same for you Gannon." Gannon nods. Then they call it a day. 


	5. first raid

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill by now.  
  
--------------------------------------_____________________________-  
  
**Nabby: Age10, Gannon: Age 5**  
  
"All right you two." Relan says. Nabby and Gannon are both on their horses in the archery range. She hands them both quivers full of arrows. "Time to learn Horseback Archery. You can't leave until you score at least 1700 points. Understand?" They nod.  
  
"Who goes first?" Gannon asks.  
  
"Which ever wants to." Relan replies. Gannon takes off and starts firing. When he comes back, Relan goes over to the targets and starts counting up points. She comes back shaking her head.  
  
"1650. Sorry Gannondorf, you have to try again." While Gannon pouts, Nabby gets into position. She starts the horse going in full gallop and fires. At the end, Relan once again counts up points.  
  
"1950. Not bad Nabooru." Nabby becomes confused.  
  
"I thought I hit them all." She says.  
  
"Close. One of them was just outside the bulls-eye." Relan replies. Gannon starts laughing at Nabby. "Just remember Gannondorf, she scored higher than you. So unless you hit a perfect, you can't laugh at her." Gannon growls, then goes back into position. When he has finished his second run, Relan turns and counts the points again.  
  
"Better. 1900." She says. She goes over to a small tent and gets some paper. She writes something on two separate pieces, then hands them to Nabby and Gannon. "Bring these to Welne. She will give you your quivers and arrows. You have earned them." Gannon takes his and starts to walk off, while Nabby just stands there watching Relan. Relan gives her a strange look. "What?"  
  
"Got it again." Nabby replies. Relan just sighs and holds out her hand. Nabby hands back her medal.  
  
"I thought you would have outgrown that by now." Relan says.  
  
"Not much else around." Nabby replies. Relan thinks a moment.  
  
"Stay here." She says. She calls over one of the guards. After a few moments, they both come back.  
  
"You must like that medal." The guard says.  
  
"Stow it Elenea." Relan says. "You taking her?" Nabby becomes confused.  
  
"Sure. She seems ready." Elenea says.  
  
"Taking me where?" Nabby asks.  
  
"You are going to go on your first raid tomorrow." Relan says. "Let's see how cocky you are after that." Nabby lights up. The other two laugh.  
  
"Eager, aren't we?" Elenea says. "How good are you with that Scimitar?" she asks. Relan becomes proud.  
  
"One of, if not the, best." Relan replies.  
  
"Actual battle and practice are different. We'll see just how good you are." Nabby smiles.  
  
"When do we go?" she asks.  
  
"We meet up by the front gate just before dusk. Bring your horse." Nabby's face falls.  
  
"I don't have my own yet....."she says. Elenea whistles.  
  
"This may be a problem." She says. Then she lights up. "Nabooru, come with me." Nabby follows Elenea over to another group of Gerudos. They look up as they approach.  
  
"Well, Little Nabooru! You coming too?" Tylena asks. Elenea looks at them.  
  
"Do we have time for a pit stop?" she asks. The others look at her.  
  
"What for?" Tylena asks. Elenea looks at Nabby.  
  
"She doesn't have a horse yet." The group thinks a moment.  
  
"Actually, we are ready to go. We could probably do it tonight if you have a target in mind." Elenea nods.  
  
"Lon Lon Ranch. Their security is almost nothing. Not a bad target for a starter." Elenea smiles at Nabby. They all nod.  
  
"Well, Nabooru, you better get your equipment. Don't want to go unarmed do ya?" One of the others, Quelarrou says. Nabby takes off to get her quiver and arrows.  
  
___________________-----------------------------------  
  
**That night**  
  
"Everyone here?" Elenea asks. Everyone nods. Nabby is on Elenea's horse for now. After a weapons check, they all head out. When they are about 1000 feet away from the ranch, they dismount.  
  
"Why are we leaving the horses?" Nabby asks.  
  
"Because they make too much noise. We have to be extra quiet. Do you remember the hand signals?" Elenea asks. Nabby nods. A couple of them stay behind with the horses, while the main group climbs the wall around the ranch. Nabby pokes her head up first, then dives back down and signals the others. She holds up one finger, meaning one person out on the ranch. One of the others holds up her palm with her forefinger down, asking about the animals. Nabby just shakes her head "no". Elenea suppresses her groan. That means they need to get into the stables. Elenea carefully looks over. Ingo. No threat. But not good if he sees them either. He squeals louder than a pig. A couple of them are carefully making their way behind him. Elenea motions for Nabby to come over. Nabby watches as they jump down completely silent. In one fluid motion he was gagged, blindfolded and tied up. He couldn't make a noise if he wanted to. They motion for the others to quickly come in. Elenea checks the stables. As usual, no guard what so ever. There is a pretty foal next to its mother, but it looks kinda strange. Nabby comes in. Alenooru motions for Nabby to pick one out. Nabby looks them over quickly and carefully. Then she chooses a strong mare. They carefully open the gate and Nabby leads the horse out. They quickly exit the ranch through the main entrance (not much choice when you are leading a horse) and get back onto the field. When they get back to the others, they do a count. Everyone accounted for. They all mount their horses, and Nabby mounts her new horse.  
  
"Not bad for a first time." Elenea comments. Nabby beams.  
  
"Quick eyes. Ingo isn't much of a threat, but he is quick and loud." Alenooru adds.  
  
"Why don't they have any guards?" Nabby asks as they head back.  
  
"Who knows. They have very strong horses, like the one you took. Yet they don't even try to protect them." Elenea says.  
  
"So what are you going to call her?" One of the guards in the back of the group asks. Nabby thinks.  
  
"Sertlet Eleru." She finally says.  
  
" 'Master Raid'?" Elenea asks. Nabby smiles.  
  
"First one, she did pretty good." Alenooru says. Nabby looks up. Home at last. "Hey Nabooru, go show your mom." Nabby kicks into full gallop. The horse is pretty well trained. It obeys completely. Apparently, it doesn't realize it was stolen.  
  
"MOM!" Nabby says. Nabooru is standing at the archery range with Celhen and Gannon. She looks up to see Nabooru riding up to them. Gannon's jaw drops.  
  
"Where did you get that?!" he asks.  
  
"Lon Lon!" she says happily. Nabooru is confused. Elenea comes up behind her.  
  
"I thought the raid was in Kakariko, not Lon Lon; and wasn't it tomorrow?" Nabooru asks.  
  
"She needed a horse for the raid. We can't carry her and expect to be a full capacity. So we went and gave her a warm-up." Elenea says. Nabooru nods.  
  
"So how did she do?" Nabooru asks.  
  
"Perfectly." Elenea says proudly.  
  
"Nabooru, why don't you go down to Zeloune and get a stable for your horse." Nabby charges off. This has been the best day of her life (so far). 


	6. Gerudo Triforce legend, and 16th birthda...

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: The usual.  
  
-------------------------888888888888888888888888--------------------------- --  
  
**Nabooru: Age 15, Gannon: Age 10**  
  
"And then Nayru created all life in the world," Nabooru is saying. She is retelling the Gerudo legend of the Triforce for all of the younger ones, including Nabby and Gannon. "She created the Hylians, then felt they were too soft. So the Sheikah were created to protect them. They created the Kokiri, but kept them children so they would always be innocent. The Gorons were created to protect the Fire Temple in the volcano. The Zoras were created to keep the water pure. Then they looked down on Hyrule. All the races they had created, they felt something was not right. And they realized what. The desert was completely empty." Nabooru pauses and looks around. "A strong race was needed to balance out the rest. So the Gerudo were created to be that strong race. Along with our first King, the goddesses gave us the Sacred Scriptures, which are the basis for our law." She stops for a bit again. " When they were satisfied with their work, they left this world, and the Triforce was left in the place where they left. This sacred relic holds the power of the Goddesses themselves." Everyone looks around. Gannon decides he wants to know more about this power. As they disperse, Nabby goes up to her mother.  
  
"Is it really that powerful?" she asks. Nabooru nods.  
  
"That is what the legends say. But we can't get to it. We don't have the keys to the Sacred Realm." Gannon comes up.  
  
"What are the keys?" he asks. Nabooru thinks a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure what they all are, some kind of stones, and the Ocarina that the Royal Family of Hyrule keeps. If you really want to know, I think we have some books in the Fortress that may have it." Gannon nods. Nabby gets a bit nervous. She doesn't like the look he is getting. Gannon goes into the fortress. Nabby debates whether to follow Gannon, then decides against it. Whatever it is, she probably doesn't want to know. She wanders around for a bit, until she hears someone call her name.  
  
"Yes?" she says. When she turns, she sees Relan coming up to her.  
  
"Feel up for a raid?" she asks. Nabby nods. Maybe this will get her mind off of this.  
  
"Sure. What is the target?" she asks.  
  
"Just a simple one. We need a couple of horses from Lon Lon to use as training horses." Relan replies. Nabby thinks a moment.  
  
"Can I bring Delane and Wwloene?" she asks. Relan nods.  
  
"They are standing by already. Leave when you are prepared." Nabby nods, then goes to prepare the raid.  
  
------------------88888888888888888888888-----------------------------  
  
**Two days later**  
  
"That's 5 times this month. And they still won't get any security." Dalne says. Nabby is snacking on some grilled Leever. "What gives?"  
  
"Who knows." Nabby says. "Maybe they like us stealing from them." The two teens stare at each other for a moment.  
  
"Naah." They say at the same time. Then Dalne grabs Nabby and throws herself and Nabby down.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Nabby asks. Dalne points to the scorch mark on the wall behind where they were standing. It is still smoking. They look in the direction the blast had come from. Gannon is standing there with the Head Mage. She is yelling at him about controlling the direction and flight of the magic. Gannon doesn't seem to be paying much attention. Nabby just rolls her eyes and walks inside leaving Dalne wondering what is going on.  
  
-----------------------888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
**Next day**  
  
"I can do this." Nabby says. She took her mom's longshot and special glasses and headed out to the desert. She won't get her own until she can do this. Her official 16th birthday. Time for this stupid ritual. Make it to the Spirit Temple. How hard could it really be? True, she has never actually been in the desert before.....but it can't be that hard, can it? She stands a moment at the gate. After a deep breath, and a quick prayer to Din, she heads out. She easily crosses the "Sinking Sea" with the hookshot, then carefully finds her way to the poles. The sandstorm that is always raging isn't helping any. It takes her 4 hours to reach the midway point.  
  
"Good thing there isn't a time limit on this," Nabby mutters. She goes up to the top of the mini fort there and puts on her glasses. A Poe comes out and just floats in front of her.  
  
"May I help you?" it asks. Nabby knows the routine.  
  
"I am Nabooru, Daughter of Nabooru, Leader of the Gerudo. Guide me to the Spirit Temple." The Poe looks at her.  
  
"And if I refuse?" it says.  
  
//I hate this part// Nabby thinks. "If you don't, I will have no choice but to defeat you and force you." Nabby's hand goes to her scimitar. The Poe somehow grins.  
  
"Don't worry, that won't be necessary." It says. "I will guide you." Nabby is confused, but follows. After about an hour, they are still going.  
  
"Tell me you are leading me in circles." She says. The Poe shakes its head.  
  
"Actually, if you go off this path, the desert will claim you." It says. "Oh, and....." he stops to turn to Nabby, who was just nailed by a leever. "Whoops, too late." Nabby glares at her guide, then pulls her scimitar out and nails the next leever that came near her. After about another hour, they reach the entrance to the Desert Colossus. The Poe disappears, but Nabby knows the trial isn't over yet. With her Scimitars out, she approaches the Temple. She scans every possible point for enemies. And finds them. Three Elite Temple Guards come down from the cliffs and attack. Nabby downs them all, not dead but immobile. Then she books it for the temple. When she reaches the entrance, she is greeted by Gannon (same height as Nabby, Gerudo Males grow faster because they don't live as long) and her mother.  
  
"Nabooru," her mother starts, "You have done it. You have made our race proud." She hands Nabby a choker. "Wear it with pride. For you are now a true Gerudo."  
  
"And when I get the Triforce," Gannon says. "I'll consider making you my wife." Nabby bows at her king, but something about that statement makes her shudder. However, in a few short months, she would find out why. 


	7. A hard hit for Nabooru

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. You expected something else?  
  
888888888888888888888888--------------------------------------  
  
**Nabooru: Age 21, Gannon: Age 16, Link: Age 6 months in forest**  
  
Nabby stares nervously into the study. Gannon has been sitting there going through the books for the better part of 5 years. She walks by into the kitchens, carefully looking behind her. She doesn't know if Gannon caught her spying on him or not. She grabs a snack and heads outside. The sun is strong, like usual. Guards are making their rounds, and the children are going about their training. One of the young girls tries to sneak up on Nabby, but she is quicker.  
  
"Do it and you will be in the dungeon." She says. The youngster groans. Then she takes off. Nabby shakes her head, then looks over at the gates to the desert. Gannon is standing there with a couple of priestesses. The group heads out into the desert. A twinge of fear runs through Nabby's mind. What is he doing?  
  
"Nabooru?" Nabby turns and sees Dalne behind her. "You all right?"  
  
"Yeah." Nabby responds. Dalne doesn't seem convinced.  
  
"Hey, come on a raid. It will get your mind off whatever is bothering you." Nabby nods, and they head off.  
  
888888888888888888888888-----------------------------------  
  
**A few days later**  
  
Nabby is sitting in the Spirit Temple. From inside a sealed room, she can hear Gannondorf plotting to capture the Triforce. He still doesn't know what the keys are besides the Royal Ocarina. The priestesses are saying something about a Kokiri Emerald, whatever that is.  
  
"We can't steal from them, they are just children!" Nabby says to herself. Nabby has formed her own way of thieving; she will only take from someone who can defend themselves. She never goes to Lon Lon anymore, and the others don't seem to understand why she does this. She is a fair thief, if that even makes sense. But, what Gannon is planning, what in the world is he doing?!  
  
"I have to stop him, King or not. But I can't let him know, just yet anyway." She jumps as she hears a sound. Quickly, she finds a hiding place. Gannon and the priestesses emerge from the room, and Gannon quickly seals it with a huge block.  
  
"Will anyone be able to get through here?" Gannon asks the priestesses.  
  
"Not without your permission or the Silver Gauntlets." One of them responds. Gannon nods. The group leaves, and Nabby comes out slowly. She makes sure they are gone, then tries to push the block. Won't budge.  
  
"Gauntlets, who knows where they are in this huge place." She mutters. "It could take years to search this place. I don't have time for this." Nabby heads back out to the desert. Just before she reaches the Fortress, another guard comes running out.  
  
"Nabooru!! Come quickly! Emergency!" she shouts. Nabby bolts into the fortress. Near the entrance to Hyrule field...................... is her mother. Lying motionless on the ground. The Medics are near her, but when Nabby comes up, they just shake their heads. Nabby kneels down next to her mother.  
  
"Nabooru......" her mother says. Nabby fights back tears. "Please, don't let him......get.....it........" the Elder Nabooru lies back, and breathes no more. Nabby just stands there a moment. At 16, Gannondorf is considered ready to be crowned King. There is nothing she can do. What did she mean?  
  
"Mother......" she whispers. One of the others comes and puts her hand on Nabby's shoulder. Nabby doesn't even look up.  
  
"Nabooru..." One of the priestesses says gently, "We must prepare the funeral." Nabby bites her lip, but nods. She slowly gets up and backs away. As she is going by, she stops one of the priestesses.  
  
"I want to talk to you alone when you are through." She says. The priestess nods, then helps the others prepare for the ceremony.  
  
888888888888888888888------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
**Night in the Desert: New Moon**  
  
The moonless night is when funerals are held. Unlike Hylians, who for some reason decide to trap their dead in this realm, the Gerudo cremate, allowing the soul to travel to the Sacred Realm with no difficulty. The actual cremation is done in the fortress, in a special room. Here, under the cover of darkness, the ashes will be spread on the wind and the soul released. Nabby sits there, still fighting back her tears. Gannon seems to be feeling no emotion at all. If he is, he is hiding it very well. The High Priestess is speaking, but Nabby isn't hearing any of it. When the ceremony is over, one of the other Gerudo nudges Nabby.  
  
"Come on." She says. Nabby mutely follows her over to the spot where they found Nabooru. The priestess she spoke to earlier is already there.  
  
"Nabooru, you are now the second-in-command." The priestess says. "And you deserve to know this." She looks up to the top of the ledge. Nabby follows her gaze. "Your mother was pushed off there hard. That is the cause of her death." Nabby clenches her teeth.  
  
"Who!?" she demands. The guard who accompanied her and the priestess both look down.  
  
"We don't know." The priestess finally says. "And there is no way we can ever know. The King refuses to allow us to investigate." With a huge amount of effort, Nabby composes herself. She looks at the place her mother breathed her last breath.  
  
"I will do as you ask." She says. Then she heads into the fortress. 


	8. trapped

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: Look at all the other stories here. See a pattern?  
  
A/N: I won't be using Nabby anymore unless someone is calling her that. There is only one now, so it won't be as confusing as before.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888------------------------------------  
  
**Nabooru: Age 25, Gannon: Age 20, Link: Age 4**  
  
Nabooru steps outside of the fortress, then immediately goes back into the doorway. It doesn't rain often here, but when it does...... Ever since she heard Gannon's plot, she has gone to the Spirit Temple regularly. The others seem to think that she can't get over the loss of her mother. This time, it will be a bit more difficult to get out there. She goes back and grabs a cloak, then goes out into the desert. A couple of guards shout to her as she is leaving, but she can't hear them in this storm. She heads out across the Sinking Sea and over to the mini fortress. Like usual, there are guards around it. One of them looks up, then comes over with a better covering. They head inside.  
  
"You must be crazy to come out here in this." The guard says. Nabooru doesn't even glare at her.  
  
"I have my reasons." She says. A couple of the others look at her.  
  
"Look," one of them says, "We know it was a tragedy, but you have to let it go." Nabooru looks at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asks.  
  
"You are going there because of your mother, right?" the guard asks. Nabooru becomes furious.  
  
"NO THAT IS NOT THE REASON!" she screams. The other guards back up a bit. They all know not to get her angry. Nabooru takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm down.  
  
"Nabooru....." One of the guards starts, but Nabooru cuts her off.  
  
"I don't know why you are thinking that, but that is not the case. Please don't make assumptions like that in the future. It could cost your lives." With those words, she dons her cloak again (now dried by the fires) and heads up on top of the little fort. She puts on her special glasses. A moment later, the guiding Poe appears.  
  
"Ah, Lady Nabooru. I would have thought you had the route memorized by now." The Poe jokes.  
  
"I wish." Nabooru says. "Please guide me to the Temple." The Poe nods, then leads the way.  
  
----------------------------------- 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
**At the Temple**  
  
"Stupid block." Every time Nabooru comes in, she tries to push the block herself. Every time, it won't budge even a little. So she goes into the inner rooms. There, on the hand of the Statue, she sits and prays. She always asks the same things, for Din to help her understand what is going on.  
  
"Why can't you come down here like everyone else." Nabooru looks up from her prayer and down to the floor. Gannondorf is standing there looking up at her.  
  
"Because I want to do this up here." She responds. There is no law about where in the temple she can pray. She could sit on its nose if she wanted to. Gannon doesn't seem impressed by her answer.  
  
"You and me have to have a little talk." He says. Nabooru sighs, and nimbly jumps down in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" she asks. Gannon looks at her a moment, then finally speaks.  
  
"I want you to help me find the Triforce." He says. "If you do, you will be rewarded." Nabooru thinks carefully about this. Then makes her decision.  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I can't help you." When Gannon looks like he will get angry, she continues. "I don't know anything other than the legends. How can I possibly help?" This seems to cool the young King off.  
  
"Not quite what I was thinking of." He says. Nabooru is confused. This must have shown on her face, because he smiles as he continues. "You are here most of the time anyway. So I just want you to keep out anyone besides myself and the priestesses."  
  
"What about the other Gerudo?" Nabooru asks. She doesn't like where this is going, but she will die if she says so.  
  
"I'm afraid they will have to pray in the fortress or outside." Gannon says. "I need this place for my headquarters." Nabooru nods and bows, and then Gannon turns to leave. But then he turns around. "I almost forgot. Koume and Kotake. You will also let them in."  
  
"Yourself, the priestesses, Koume and Kotake, is that everyone?" Nabooru asks. Gannon smiles.  
  
"Good, you do understand. I'll leave it in your capable hands."  
  
"Your Highness!" Nabooru shouts. Gannon turns around. "If I am here, who will tell the others about the restrictions?" Gannon thinks a moment.  
  
"I will take care of that chore myself. Don't worry." Gannon nods at her and then leaves. Nabooru goes back up to the hands of the statue. She is trapped in the Temple now. And whatever her mother didn't want Gannondorf to get, he is now free to pursue. She makes up her mind.  
  
"I will search for those Silver Gauntlets if it kills me." She says. Then she starts going through the rooms. 


	9. Ocarina of Time: Spirit Temple pt 1

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: Take a wild guess.  
  
-------------------------999999999999999999999999999999999  
  
**Nabooru: 31, Gannon: 26, Link 10 and has commenced for about half-year OOT**  
  
Nabooru has searched every part of the Temple except 2. One of the areas is Gannon's HQ. The other, she just can't get to. The only entrance is a small hole. She thinks back on the past ten years. Trapped in the temple. Gannon seemed to want her out of the way. She was convinced that he was the reason for her mother's death. And the things he had done after......the poor Kokiri. How could he destroy their guardian like that? What would happen to them now? Then the Gorons, blocking their food source. Why aren't the Goddesses stopping him!? What's next? Poisoning Jabu-Jabu? That would really make the Zoras mad. What does he hope to accomplish with this?  
  
"This is insane," Nabooru says. Gannon has been creating some very strange creatures. That Queen Ghoma just scares her. King Dodongos don't grow THAT large. And that Barinade thing, what could he possibly want to do with that? Nabooru stands in the center of the main room. Gannon walks in and stands at the bottom of the stairs. Nabooru finally looks up from her musings.  
  
"Your Majesty," She says bowing. She hates his guts, but she can't say that. If Gannon knows it, he is hiding it well.  
  
"I won't be long, I just need one of my creations." He says walking past her. With his magic, he pushes the block out of the way. When he is in a forcefield prevents Nabooru from following. He comes back out with a small box.  
  
//You have got to be kidding me.// Nabooru thinks. Gannon gives her a curt nod, then leaves. When he is gone, Nabooru sighs. "I have to find a way to get in there." She says. She goes back. The block has pushed itself back into place. //Darn.// she thinks. She goes back into the Praying Chamber with the Statue. Like always, she goes up onto the hand. And she prays for someone to stop Gannondorf.  
  
----------------------------- 444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
**2 months later**  
  
Lately, it has become strangely quiet. Gannon almost never comes to the Temple, and even the priestesses have been steering clear. The only ones coming in have been Koume and Kotake, and she doesn't want to know what those hags are doing. They have closed off one of the secret rooms. The Statue isn't supposed to have a face. It is supposed to represent all of the Gerudo. The chambers behind the Statue are sacred. What are they doing in there when the priestesses aren't able to go in? She sighs and goes back to the entrance room. She stands there staring at the hole.  
  
"All the power of the Temple, and Gannon is misusing it. I must get those Gauntlets. But I can't fit in there." She stands there, trying to will the hole wider. Then she looks up quickly. Someone has entered the Temple.  
  
"Gerudo are forbidden........" she turns around and stops mid- sentence. A young kid, no more than 10, is standing there. He has a sword and shield, and has the look of someone who can use them. She looks at the green-clad kid, until a small ball of light with wings comes out from under his hat. The kid is just staring at her. //You'd think he never saw a female before// Nabooru thinks.  
  
"Ummm...excuse me......" the kid says. Nabooru thinks a moment. Hole too small for her. Kid smaller than her. Kid can fit in hole. Kid has sword. Kid could get her Gauntlets.  
  
"Well, well, who are you?" she says. The kid just looks at her a moment. "You do have a name, right?" she starts with her sarcasm.  
  
"Link." He says. He points to the light. "This is Navi." 'Navi' flies behind Link, but Nabooru can see her peering out from behind his shoulder.  
  
"What a weird name," Nabooru says. Link frowns. "I'm Nabooru, second- in-command of the Gerudo Thieves. But I'm NOT the same as Gannondorf." She doesn't like anyone mistaking the two of them.  
  
"Quick on the defense, aren't ya?" Navi says from behind Link.  
  
"Says the one who won't show her face." Nabooru retorts. That gets Navi to shut up. "Hey kid, you aren't one of Gannondorf's..........followers, are you?" Nabooru asks. The kid tries to act cool.  
  
"What if I am?" he says. Nabooru chuckles.  
  
"Don't try to be cool kid." She says. "I already know you aren't. You're too young." Nabooru thinks a moment. "Maybe you could help me."  
  
"Help?" Link says. Nabooru nods. Then she points to the hole.  
  
"I need to get the Treasure of this Temple. Gannon sealed the other rooms and is using them as his headquarters. I want to destroy it, but I can't even get in without the Silver Gauntlets. They have to be somewhere in this part of the Temple, since I have searched the rest of it." Link looks a bit skeptical. Nabooru needs this kid to do this for her.  
  
"We're too busy for some stupid treasure hunt." Navi says.  
  
"If you do this, I'll reward you." Nabooru says. Link thinks for a moment.  
  
"All right." He says. Navi rams into his head.  
  
"Are you NUTS!" she shouts. Link puts his hand near one of the bottles he is carrying and looks up at Navi. Navi goes and hides under his hat. Nabooru resists the urge to laugh. Link goes over to the hole and carefully crawls in. Nabooru watches to make sure he doesn't get stuck. But he emerges on the other side with no problem. So now, the only thing she can do is wait. 


	10. captured and taken

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. I'm too lazy to think of anything witty.  
  
---------------------777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"What is taking that kid so long?" Nabooru wonders. She is pacing in the entrance of the temple. It has been two days. "I hope, no, he couldn't..." Nabooru stops a moment and looks at the hole. "He wouldn't have taken them and run off, would he?" Nabooru goes over and punches a wall. After wringing her hand a bit, she starts pacing again. Then she goes on full alert. She heard voices. She rushes behind a statue. Koume and Kotake are coming out from in the Temple.  
  
"Just who does that kid think he is?" Kotake is saying. Koume shakes her head.  
  
"I want to know how a kid from the forest could possibly know about the Silver Gauntlets." Koume says. They both shrug.  
  
"Not like he can use them anyway." Kotake says. "Have you seen Nabooru?"  
  
"Probably on her patrol. Keeping the entire race out requires a lot of work. Some of them just don't get it." Koume smiles. "Like Dalne." Nabooru struggles to control herself. Dalne was her best friend. If those hags did anything to her....  
  
"Well, it was a shame. Too bad Nabooru can't be everywhere at once, it would have kept her out." Kotake is smiling as she says that. "Oh well, it is good to have people to practice on." Nabooru grinds her teeth. To her relief, the witches finally leave. She comes out of her hiding place. She just stands there a moment. Dalne...what have they done to her?! She looks up as she hears a sound from outside. She goes out and sees a treasure chest on one of the hands of the Temple. She sees Link come out and open it.  
  
"That must be the Gauntlets." She says. Then she starts to feel something. Something is pulling her down. She looks down and sees a vortex below her sucking her in! She screams. When she looks up finally, she sees Koume and Kotake flying around her.  
  
"Little girls should behave." Kotake says. Nabooru looks up. She sees Link looking down trying to figure out what is going on.  
  
"LINK! GET OUT OF HERE! THEY ARE USING BLACK MAGIC! TAKE THE GAUNTLETS AND RUN!" She is swallowed by the vortex, and everything goes black.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888883333333333333333333333333333333  
  
//Ugh. Where am I?// Nabooru wonders. She is in a chamber she has never seen before. She can feel that it is still in the Spirit Temple, but this is a new room for her. //This must one of the rooms behind the Statue.// she thinks. She looks around. The witches are no where to be found. But for some reason, she can't get up. Something is keeping her in place. She growls at her helplessness.  
  
"Well, seems you are awake." The witches come into the room.  
  
"This is a Sacred Chamber, how dare you!" Nabooru shouts. Koume and Kotake just shake their heads.  
  
"Not anymore. Gannon's orders. You are a threat. So we will make you on our side. You WILL serve the Great Gannondorf." Koume goes over and pours some kind of liquid onto her. Nabooru tries to struggle, but she feels heavier and heavier each second. Soon, she can't resist at all. She can't even speak; it takes too much energy. Koume and Kotake are proud of themselves.  
  
"Such a nice little girl. And strong." Kotake says. "I know where we can use you. You can guard our chamber. But as an Iron Knuckle. The strongest of them all!" Nabooru almost goes into shock.  
  
//I thought that was just a fairy tale...// she thinks. //Iron Knuckles don't exist, do they?// A bright flash interrupts her thoughts. When it fades, she is on her feet in full Iron Knuckle armor. She knows that no one will be able to tell it is her.  
  
"Now, let's see if the brainwash worked." Kotake says. Nabooru clenches her teeth.  
  
//I'm not listening to you.// she thinks. The hags put a pillar of some kind in front of her.  
  
"Destroy it." Kotake says.  
  
//No.// Nabooru thinks. But she is surprised when she does it. She no longer has control over herself. She tries to scream, but can't. The hags are pleased.  
  
"Good. Now, this way." Kotake says. She follows them. Like she has a choice. They lead her to a chamber with six pillars and a small seat. The force her onto the seat.  
  
"No one may go past this point but ourselves and the Great Gannondorf. You will destroy anyone else. Understand!?" Against her will, she nods. The hags go into the inner chamber.  
  
//How do I get out of this?// Nabooru wonders sitting there. She truly is trapped. //Kid, please, help me............// 


	11. The Dark Realm

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat it?  
  
A/N: Sorry for how long this is taking......work doesn't allow for much time to write. ;-;  
  
0000000000000000000000000000003333333333333333333333333333333  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Koume is saying. Nabooru grits her teeth. It has been at least a year. She has slowly started to weaken the hold they have over her. Not completely, heck, not even a lot, but it is coming.  
  
"I think we have no choice. This one has a lot of will power, and there is a possibility of her breaking free." Kotake says. She sighs. The kid pulled the sword. The KID pulled the Master Sword. Only to have Gannon take advantage of it. She can't help but wonder if Gannon killed him. And with the Princess in hiding, Hyrule is going to the Evil Realm. The two hags interfere with her thoughts.  
  
"Well, how are you feeling today?" they ask. Because of the spell, she can't speak. But she can think.  
  
//Bite me.// she says in her mind. Then she notices the bottle in Koume's hands.  
  
"Sorry little girl. We have to make sure you don't break free. So your soul will go to the Dark Realm." Kotake looks at her sister.  
  
"You realize that it will come back if someone defeats her." She says. Koume grins.  
  
"Like that can happen." Koume pours the contents of the bottle on Nabooru. She gets dizzy, then blacks out. When she wakes up, she is on some kind of dark plain.  
  
"Great, just great." She looks up. Dark clouds cover the sky. The Dark Realm is basically the afterlife. "I'M NOT DEAD!" she shouts.  
  
"Nabooru?" Nabooru turns quickly, instinctively reaching for her scimitars. When she realizes she is unarmed, she curses. But when she takes a closer look, she steps back. In front of her............is her mother. Just as she remembers her.  
  
"Mo.....mother?" she stutters. The elder Nabooru just nods.  
  
"You have grown beautifully." She says. Nabooru just sighs. "And you're right, you aren't dead." She looks around. "Seems like you have made some powerful enemies." Nabooru grits her teeth.  
  
"WHAT IS HE THINKING!?" she shouts. Her mother puts a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Calm down." She says. Nabooru takes a few deep breaths. Then something dawns on her.  
  
"Mom, can I ask you something?" she says. Her mother nods. "What happened that day? When we......"  
  
"I was checking up on the patrols. Gannon 'accidentally' fired a magic orb at me. The force knocked me down and against the wall hard. I heard something in my back give. Then, a while later, I was here." Nabooru looks down. So that's what happened. When she found a way out of here.......  
  
"I have to get back." She says. Her mother looks down.  
  
"There is no way out. If you are sent here by magic, only the one who sent you here can bring you back."  
  
"So I'm stuck here?!" Nabooru shouts. Then she remembers something. //If someone defeats the Iron Knuckle I have been imprisoned in......//  
  
"Your Hero of Time is pretty young." Nabooru looks at her mother. "Only ten to pull the sacred sword. He was sealed away."  
  
"Sealed.....away?" Nabooru repeats. //Damn it, now I really have to get out of here. "I'm leaving. Sorry mother."  
  
"You can try all you want," the elder Nabooru says, "but no one has ever left on their own."  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to be the first." Nabooru says. She walks off. Her mother watches her.  
  
"I'm proud of you. You are truly worthy of your destiny." She says. Then she goes in the other direction.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888883333333333333333333333333333333  
  
After a few hours of walking, Nabooru stops. The area looks exactly the same. For all she can tell, she hasn't gone anywhere. All around her are souls of those who have passed on. What shocks her is the large number of people who have died in the last year. Gannon has been absolutely ruthless.  
  
"I wonder what happened to the king..." she says to herself. As if called, the King of Hyrule walks over to where she is. He seems to stop in shock.  
  
"He is killing his own now?!" he says. Nabooru shakes her head.  
  
"I was sent here by magic." She says. The King shakes his head.  
  
"There are many more Gerudo here as well. At first I thought it some natural disaster, but not with this many." He points behind him. "They are over there, if you so wish." Nabooru looks down.  
  
"I apologize for what Gannondorf has done to you and yours." She says formally. The king waves it off.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for. I already know about you." Nabooru is confused. The King just nods. "If you don't mind, I have some old friends I wish to find."  
  
"Of course." Nabooru steps aside out of courtesy. When the King is gone, she inhales sharply. "Gannon you idiot." She says through gritted teeth. "Now you are really gonna get it." She heads off in the direction the King indicated. After a while she finds a group of Gerudos. One of them turns to her.  
  
"Nabooru?!" she says. Nabooru almost faints.  
  
"Dalne!!" the two girls rush to each other.  
  
"How in the world......they wouldn't have....."Dalne seems almost afraid to say it. Nabooru shakes her head.  
  
"I'm not dead. Those hags sent me here." She looks at Dalne's face. What happened to you?"  
  
"It is against the Scriptures to keep the protectors of the Temple away from that Temple." She says. "And I intended to let them know that. I'm a Gerudo dammit. I have a right to pray in the temple of the Gerudos!" She looks down. "TwinRova decided otherwise." Nabooru grits her teeth. More for Gannon to answer for.  
  
"Do you know a way out of here?" she asks. Dalne looks at her like she grew another head.  
  
"You don't leave. If you were sent by magic, you have to be released by that magic."  
  
"I can't wait that long." Nabooru says.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help you." Dalne says.  
  
"I've got to go." Nabooru goes off, searching for a way to be freed before Gannon can do any more harm. 


	12. more fun in the Dark Realm

Through the Eyes of a Greudo  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. I'm too tired to think of anything remotely witty.  
  
9999999999999999999999999999999999993333333333333333333333333  
  
Nabooru is still walking through the Dark Realm. The scenery hasn't changed. There is no way of telling how long she has been traveling. All she can tell is that the Realm is very quickly acquiring new residents. Gannon must be killing for small things. She has long run out of curse words to call him. All around are Hylians, Gorons, Zora, and even Gerudos. A few Kokiri have also shown up here. Nabooru has to fight to stay calm when she sees these. First he kills their guardian, now them?! They are only children.  
  
"Of all the stupid.........Umph!" Nabooru seems to have run into a wall. But as far as she can see, she is still in the middle of the plains. But in front of her seems to be some kind of energy barrier. She takes a few swings at it, only to come close to breaking her hand. She sits there a moment, glaring at the invisible wall. Then she puts her hands against it and starts to push with all her strength. Eventually, her entire body is pressed against the barrier. But to her surprise, she can hear voices................  
  
00000000000000000033333333333333333333333333  
  
"Are you sure this is necessary Your Majesty?" the guard says. Every bone in his body is quaking. Gannondorf stands up at the throne glaring at him.  
  
"DO YOU DEFY ME?!" he bellows. The guard visibly shakes.  
  
"N...no my lord. I will obey immediately." He rushes off. Gannon gets a really evil grin.  
  
"The Sheikah want to play games, let them. The temples will be guarded. And I will have their power." He looks at his hand. A Triforce mark is there, but only the top part glows red. "I don't understand. Why only the Power Piece?" He walks down the steps and out of his castle. He stops near the Temple of Time. A Gerudo dressed in ceremonial robes comes forward.  
  
"Your Most Royal Majesty....." The Gerudo begins, but Gannon just glowers at her.  
  
"I WANT ANSWERS! WHERE ARE THE OTHER TRIFORCE PIECES?!" The Gerudo shuts her eyes, afraid her fear will show.  
  
"We have found what happened to them, but not exactly where they are." She says. Gannon looks at her expectantly. She continues. "According to Sheikan legends, if a person with an unbalanced heart enters the realm and takes the Triforce, it will split. The person who touched it will only have one piece. The others are with 'those chosen by destiny'." The Gerudo stands there, fully expecting to be killed. Instead, Gannon smiles.  
  
"So, in other people, correct?" he says.  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Good. Now start finding out who they are. DISMISSED!" The Gerudo hurriedly leaves. Gannon stands there a moment. It has been 4 years. The realm of Hyrule is almost unrecognizable now. He has transformed it into his own vision.  
  
"Now, about that ranch......" he says walking off.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888883333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Nabooru backs away from the wall. The pictures somehow came into her mind as she was listening. How can he do these things?! The Gerudo have never been in fear of their own king before. This is terrible. She turns back to the wall. If she can hear and see what is going on in the living realm, maybe this is how she can get out. Maybe, if she pushes hard enough............  
  
"Tried that, doesn't work." A voice says behind her. Nabooru turns around quickly. Behind her is a little Kokiri girl. Her clothes are completely green, just like all of the other Kokiri. But her hair is green as well.  
  
"Don't tell me he......." Nabooru can't bring herself to say it. But the little girl just shakes her head.  
  
"No. I heard voices in the Forest Temple crying for help, so I went. But this giant thing on a horse grabbed me and put me in here. I don't understand what is going on." She looks close to tears. "And on top of that, I can't find any sign of Link......" Nabooru kneels down in front of her.  
  
"What did Link look like?" she says.  
  
"About my height, maybe a bit taller, dressed in the same green as I am only with a hat. His fairy's name is Navi, and......" She trails off as Nabooru's eyes go wide.  
  
"I saw him, in the Spirit Temple before I ended up here. He had just gotten the Gauntlets......." So, the kid's name was Link. She looks back at the little girl. "I don't even know your name." The little girl looks up at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Was he all right?! What happened?" she asks. Nabooru tries to calm her down.  
  
"Last I heard he had pulled the Master Sword. I don't really know much after that though." She sighs. "I still don't know your name. I'm Nabooru."  
  
"Saria." Saria looks up at her with tears in her eyes. "I wanna go home." She starts crying. Nabooru, not really knowing what else to do, tries to comfort her. 


	13. The Dark Realm is boring

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. What more do you want?  
  
000000000000000000000000444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
Nabooru has been following the wall. She is walking along it with one hand against it to keep her in place. Every so often she punches the wall. Along the way she found some more Kokiri, and Saria went to join them. Which is fine with Nabooru, she never did really know how to handle kids. She stops for a moment and stares at the wall.  
  
"It worked before......" she says. She starts pressing against it. "I have to know what is going on." Soon, like before, she can hear voices.  
  
9899999999999999999999999999333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
"Please!!!" Malon shouts. Two of Gannon's guards are dragging her father away. She collapses on the ground crying. "Please, no!!" Gannon gives her a stern look.  
  
"He won't be thrown in the dungeon, just removed from the ranch. As long as he cooperates, nothing will happen to him. Just like you." He gives the shaking girl a glare. "Ingo has use for you. So make sure you obey. UNDERSTAND!?" Malon mutely nods. Gannon turns away, leaving the poor girl at Ingo's mercy. When he leaves, a couple of Gerudo Elites meet him.  
  
"Sire," one of them says, "We have narrowed down the search. The two holding the pieces are no more than teenagers!" Gannon looks at her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he says dangerously. The guard nods.  
  
"The priestess at the Temple of Time is." She replies. Gannon nods.  
  
"Relay a message: Tell her to start looking for a testing method." The guard nods, then mounts her horse and rides off for what is left of Hyrule Castle Town. Gannon stands beside his own mount looking over the fields. The other guards are waiting for orders.  
  
"Salen." Gannon says. One of the Elite Guards snaps to attention. "See about releasing Volvagia on the mountain, and get Morpha out of that stupid hole and into the Water Temple."  
  
"Sire!" Salen salutes, then mounts her horse and sets off. Gannon heads back to his castle. Gannon smiles. Even his own guards can't suppress shivers anymore.  
  
99999999999999999999999999999994444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
Nabooru backs away from the wall. What is with this guy? Is he trying to make everyone hate him? If he is, he is doing a great job. And Elites are not messengers. She grits her teeth.  
  
"I have to get out of here. But how?" she says. She walks a bit more and, once again, walks into a wall. Cursing, she checks the area out.  
  
"Still won't work." Nabooru turns around and sees Saria once again.  
  
"I thought you were......" Nabooru starts confused. Saria shakes her head.  
  
"I wanna go with you for a while." She says. "And you still won't be able to get through the wall. I don't know if you really want to either."  
  
"What do you mean?" Nabooru asks.  
  
"Some of the people say that this wall is separating us from the Evil Realm." Saria explains.  
  
//I can think of someone I would like to shove through this wall.// Nabooru thinks. She looks at Saria again. Saria looks up at her with her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Do...do you think the Master Sword ended up killing him?" she asks. Nabooru just sighs.  
  
"I don't know. I'm still not sure how a ten-year-old could pull it in the first place." She thinks a moment. If it didn't kill him, where is he?  
  
"I, we, um......." Saria was trying to say something. Nabooru kneeled down trying to help her get it out. "Mido said that he killed the Great Deku Tree........that he went inside it and stabbed his heart with the Kokiri Sword." She sniffs a bit. "I know he didn't, but I was the only one who would believe that."  
  
"Link didn't kill it, Gannon did." Nabooru says. "I know it isn't much help, but at least it is honest." Saria nods. They both sigh. Nabooru stands up and starts walking again.  
  
"Where are you going?" Saria calls.  
  
"I'm getting out of here, one way or another." Nabooru responds. Saria runs to catch up to her. 


	14. return and gone

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: the usual.  
  
99999999999999999999999999999999999999333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Seven fricken years. Nabooru is more frustrated than ever. Saria has been following her like she was her little sister. A part of her finds it flattering, but another part finds it annoying. Being an only child herself, she doesn't really know how to handle this. But Saria won't leave. They are sitting in the middle of nowhere right now (like there is any other place in the stupid Dark Realm). Saria has decided she needs a "big sister" with her. Right now, to Nabooru's relief, she is sound asleep.  
  
"Cute kid, but a bit annoying." Nabooru says to herself. She leans back against the invisible wall. "Gannon, when I find a way outta here...." she says. Looking down at Saria's sleeping form, she grimaces. One more reason to find a way outta here.....so no one else this young has to suffer. She looks back up at the "sky".  
  
"Got a friend?" Nabooru looks around and sees Dalne walking towards her. "Cute kid."  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" Nabooru says smirking. Dalne laughs.  
  
"Such as.......?" She replies. Both girls chuckle. Nabooru looks down at Saria again. She is fidgeting. Her eyes open, and she screams. Nabooru and Dalne both try to calm her.  
  
"Saria, relax, it was only a dream." Nabooru is saying. But Saria doesn't hear her.  
  
"STOP PULLING ME!!!" she screams. A bright light glows around her, too bright for Dalne and Nabooru to look at, and they cover their eyes. When it fades away, Saria is gone. For a moment, neither of them moves. Then Nabooru gets up.  
  
"Saria!" she calls. Dalne puts a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Relax. She was pulled back to the 'real world'." She says. Nabooru looks at her. "Whatever magic put her in here has pulled her out."  
  
"But..Gannon's the one who put her in here isn't he?" Nabooru asks. They both stare at the place where Saria had been. They don't want to think those thoughts. For a moment, both are silent.  
  
"Nabooru...." Dalne says quietly, "Gannon got part of the Triforce." Nabooru's eyes go wide.  
  
"How..?" She says. Then what Dalne said sinks in. "What do you mean 'part'?"  
  
"The Triforce split. It is in three pieces. That is what he spent seven years doing. Searching. And anyone who doesn't cooperate....." Dalne waves her hand to indicate the Dark Realm. Nabooru shudders. This is getting outta hand.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Nabooru is still wandering around, Dalne walking beside her. Neither of them has any idea of what is happening. Few words are spoken between them. There is no real way of telling how long it has been; Nabooru is wondering how she knew it has been seven years.  
  
"Hey Nabs?" Dalne says. Nabooru turns to her. "Take my scimitars when you get back. They had just been forged when I went to the temple that time." She looks down. "I won't need them anymore. At least someone can get some use out of them." Nabooru looks up.  
  
"How about this then," Nabooru says, "remember Releanao?" Dalne nods. "She should be turning sixteen in a couple of months, if I have my time right. How about I give them to her?"  
  
"That would be great." The two girls look at each other again. For a moment, they are silent. Then Nabooru suddenly lurches forward like someone swiped a sword at her stomach.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Nabooru!" Dalne tries to help her, but something is stopping her from getting close enough. Nabooru grits her teeth as four more slices of pain come coursing through her. Then the world goes bright, and she is no longer in the Dark Realm.  
  
999999999999999999999999999999933333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
The Iron Knuckle armor falls away, revealing a Gerudo female dressed in white. Nabooru ends up almost eating the floor. Her head is still spinning. She finally looks up to see a swordsman dressed in a green tunic. His sword is still in his hand. She looks around quickly. The pieces of the armor are all around her.  
  
"Where am I?" she says. She hears a sound, and tries to stand up. She makes it to one knee. Looking up, she sees Koume and Kotake, looking down at her and laughing.  
  
"Well, well, she's back." Koume says.  
  
"Little girl, but she commands a lot of respect." Kotake says. "I have an idea. Let's recapture her, and then brainwash her again!" Two orbs of light are hurled at Nabooru, and she tries to run. The orbs both hit, and she is transported out of this world yet again. 


	15. The Sage of Spirit

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: the usual. Get over it.  
  
9999999999999999999999999999999999955555555555555555555555555  
  
Nabooru is floating in nothing. It isn't even darkness. Just nothing. Her head is starting to hurt from being pulled around so much. She closes her eyes for a moment. There is nothing she can do.   
  
"Din, please………………..what have I done to earn your wrath?" she whispers. A blue light shines near her, and she feels like she is being pulled toward it. "Goodbye………………." She says, then the light engulfs her.   
  
8888888888888888888888888888888883333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
**Chamber of Sages**  
  
"Ah, finally." Rauru says. Emerging from the Spirit symbol is Nabooru. Once she is fully there, however, she collapses. Impa jumps across to make sure she is all right.   
  
"Seems like she has been yanked around one too many times." Ruto says from her symbol. Rauru just stands there grave. After a moment, Nabooru comes around. Impa is still kneeling next to her.   
  
"Take it easy." She says. Nabooru looks up at the Sheikah. Then she looks around.   
  
"Where…………..where am I?" Nabooru says.   
  
"Welcome, Sage of Spirit." Rauru says. Nabooru just stares at him.  
  
"Huh?" she says. Rauru points to a wall. Nabooru follows and sees Link standing on the Sacrifice Platform in the innermost room of the Spirit Temple. He is down on his knees like he just won an extremely difficult battle.   
  
"With the defeat of the evil witches, we were able to bring you here." Rauru continues. "Link will be arriving soon. Then you will go to the Receiving Chamber of Sages. Don't worry, you will know what to do." Nabooru is totally confused.   
  
"Rauru, I don't think she gets it." Ruto says. Nabooru starts to open her mouth when something grabs her with a vicegrip. She looks down and sees Saria giving her the biggest hug in history.   
  
"YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" she shouts. Nabooru looks down at her and gives her a quick squeeze.   
  
"You scared the crap outta me." She says. Saria releases her and looks up smiling.   
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't know it was Rauru releasing me." Saria is still smiling. "Don't worry about the meeting thing. I knew what to do without Rauru opening his mouth once." Rauru finally gives a small smile.   
  
"So how do I………." She looks up.   
  
"How did you get here?" Impa asks.   
  
"Let's see, TwinRova decided I needed to be made obedient again, shot a couple of orbs of magic at me, I ended up in some dark place, then I was inside some kind of blue light."   
  
"Not your own power?" Impa says. Nabooru shakes her head.   
  
"Impa," Rauru says, "You are the only one who came under your own power."   
  
"Oh." Everyone just stands there a moment, until a faint sparkling comes from the Triforce in the center of the circle.   
  
"Time to go Nabooru." Rauru says. "Don't worry, I'll help you get there and back." Nabooru nods, then clenches her teeth expecting the same stuff as all the other times. But she barely feels it. She slowly starts to rise from the symbol in the "Receiving Chamber of Sages" as Rauru put it, and sees Link standing there.   
  
//So it was Link.// she thinks. "Not bad kid." She says. Then she laughs. "Guess you aren't a kid anymore, huh?" Link gives her a weak smile. "Look what the kid has become, a competent swordsman." At this, Link turns red.   
  
"I don't know about that……………." He says. Nabooru chuckles.   
  
"Give yourself some credit kid." She says. She thinks a moment. "Kid………no wait, Link, the Hero of Time." She smiles again. "I have to stay here now as the Spirit Sage. But I'm gonna help ya get rid of Gannon for good." She is surprised to find herself summoning for the Spirit Medallion. She aims it so it will land near Link. "Take this." She says.   
  
Link looks up about two seconds too late. It bounces off his head and into his hands. He rubs his head a moment and looks at Nabooru. "Nice aim."   
  
"You are the one who didn't look up." She says. "Sue me, I'm new at this." She gives him another smile. "I'll bring you back to outside the Spirit Temple. You will have to go from there." Link nods, and she sends him.   
  
//If only I knew how handsome you would be……….I should have kept my promise.// she thinks. Then she shouts so Link can hear her. "HEY LINK!! Keep the Gauntlets. You earned them!" Then Link is gone. Nabooru sighs, then finds herself back in the Inner Chamber of Sages.   
  
"Handsome huh?" Ruto says. Nabooru sinks on her symbol.   
  
"You heard that!?" she says. Ruto nods.   
  
"In the Receiving chamber, you have to be careful what is in your mind." Rauru explains.   
  
"Oh boy…………." Nabooru is turning red. She composes herself and looks at Rauru.   
  
"So now what?" she says.   
  
"We wait for Link to find the Princess." He says. Nabooru makes herself comfortable. "No Nabooru, she isn't dead." Nabooru shoots up.   
  
"But, how?" Rauru nods in Impa's direction.   
  
"I took her to safety, then helped her disguise herself." Impa says. "It was simpler than we would have liked. A young boy about her age had died, but the records hadn't been changed. So we just gave her his identity." Nabooru sits there a moment.  
  
"So she is now the dead guy?" she asks.   
  
"In a way." Impa replies.   
  
"Isn't that like desecrating the memory of the person or something?" Nabooru asks. Impa shakes her head.   
  
"Given the circumstances, no." she replies. Everyone just sits there a moment. Nabooru looks around. Saria, a Goron she doesn't know, Ruto, Rauru, Impa and herself. Joy. And no one does anything until Link finds Zelda. 


	16. Almost time to deal with HIM

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: The usual crap.  
  
**********************8888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Nabooru leans back on her symbol. It has been three days since Link departed for the Temple of Time. The others are also sitting on their respective symbols, looking as bored as she feels.  
  
"I spy....." Ruto says, "something red."  
  
"Darunia's symbol." Saria responds. Ruto punches her symbol.  
  
"How did you get it so fast?"  
  
"There isn't anything else here red."  
  
"Nab's hair is red."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not, it's orange."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Nabooru decides to jump in on the argument. "I believe I'm a redhead. SO DROP IT!" Both sages quickly shut up. Rauru clears his throat.  
  
"What's up?" Nabooru asks. Rauru points to the Triforce symbol. It has turned transparent, and they can see the Temple of Time. Link has just walked in. "Sheik" jumps down behind him once he reaches the alter. It looks like they are just staring at each other.  
  
"No sound?" Saria asks.  
  
"Can't get everything here." Rauru responds. They watch as 'Sheik' holds up his left hand, then turns into Zelda. Nabooru almost falls over.  
  
"Damn, you weren't kidding....." She says. Impa nods. Nabooru looks over at Rauru. He seems concerned.  
  
"No..... not now......" he whispers. Nabooru wonders what he means, and turns back to the view. And sees Zelda get captured in a pink crystal.  
  
"NO!" Impa shouts behind her. Her breathing is hard and ragged. "How.....how could he......" The view turns back to the Triforce symbol just as Zelda is being lifted away.  
  
"Not good... he is better than we thought." Rauru says. "It's up to Link now." Nabooru isn't paying attention. She is looking at Impa.  
  
"You OK over there?" she says. Impa finally calms down.  
  
"After seven years, how did he find her?" Impa keeps staring at the place where the images where shown.  
  
"He's been searching for seven years. I wouldn't be surprised if he had the Temple of Time monitored." Nabooru sits back down. Rauru has got some kind of personal viewer out and is watching where Link is going.  
  
"I spy..." Ruto starts.  
  
"Stuff it." Nabooru says. Ruto pouts, but shuts up. Rauru turns back to the group.  
  
"We will need to help him get into the castle. Seems Gannon did some....uh......redecorating." Nabooru goes over to his monitor and looks. A black castle floating over lava. Oh how romantic. She jumps back to her own symbol groaning.  
  
"I don't believe this guy......" she says.  
  
"Your king." Impa points out.  
  
"Bite me." Nabooru looks straight at her. "I don't care who he thinks he is, he IS NOT MY KING!"  
  
Impa starts to respond, but Rauru interrupts her. "Make ready for the Sage Bridge." He says. Everyone just stares at him. "Just do it when I say so and don't think too hard. You will just know how." He closes his eyes and tells Link to hold on for about two seconds and they would get him into Gannon's castle. "Now." Nabooru pours her power to make a path for Link to walk on. After a moment, everyone stops, the bridge complete. Link wastes no time rushing across.  
  
"So now what?" Saria asks.  
  
"Link has to break the six seals holding the forcefield around the inner tower, then he has to get up and face Gannon one-on-one." Rauru responds. Nabooru swallows hard.  
  
//Kid.....be careful.......// 


	17. Fight pt 1

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: The usual crap.  
  
9999999999999999999999999933333333333333333333333333  
  
As Link destroys the barriers, each member disappears for a moment. Only the Light barrier and the Spirit Barrier remain. Nabooru watches Link go through the Spirit section. Impa comes up behind her.  
  
"When the barrier is destroyed, you will have to send him back to the main chambers." She says. Nabooru nods.  
  
"How?" she asks.  
  
"Just do it, and don't think. We may not know much about our powers, but we do know that they work." Impa responds. Nabooru nods, then looks back to the view. Link just shot the Light arrow through the barrier. She closes her eyes, and when she reopens them, she is floating in front of Link.  
  
"The Spirit Barrier is destroyed. HURRY UP KID!" she sends him back to the main chamber, then finds herself back in the Chamber of Sages. "That right?" she asks Rauru. Rauru nods.  
  
"There is only one thing left for us to do." He says. When he weakens Gannon......" he stops speaking and disappears. Nabooru looks at his monitor to see that he has broken the Light Barrier. When Rauru returns, he looks at Nabooru and then at the others. "The final barrier is gone. Conserve your strength, you will need it soon." Everyone looks at him. "We are going to seal Gannon in the Evil Realm." Nabooru feels something else is needed.  
  
"How?" she asks.  
  
"First, Link will need to weaken him enough. Zelda will give us the signal." Nabooru turns to the Triforce in the center. It is showing Link climbing the Tower.  
  
"Good luck kid...." she says.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888333333333333333333333333333333  
  
"It's time." Rauru says. All the sages are on their feet. Link has just walked into Gannon's rooms. For a moment, nothing seems to be happening.  
  
"We really need some sound on this thing." Nabooru comments. Rauru doesn't even look at the Gerudo. Nabooru turns her attention back to the scene. Gannon is shooting some kind of energy field at Link. It has blown his fairy into the wall. It doesn't even look like it is moving.  
  
"Poor Navi," Saria says. Nabooru is too busy watching Link and Gannon to care about the fairy.  
  
"Looks like the fun is starting." She mumbles.  
  
**scene in Triforce**  
  
Link barely makes it to the side of the room before the floor collapses. There is now a platform in the center. Gannon shoots a magic orb at him, which he deflects with his sword. Gannon deflects it back at him, and they go back and forth for a few moments. Gannon is finally a second too slow and gets nailed. Link quickly shoots a Light Arrow at him, bringing him down to the platform. Using the hover boots, Link crosses over and slashes like mad. Gannon is able to get up. Link beats it back to the wall. They go at it again with the magic orb, but this time it is Link who is too slow. Gannon laughs at him as he struggles to get up. He fires again at Link, who barely is able to deflect it. Gannon is caught by surprise, he didn't think Link would be able to send it back. He goes down again, and Link has the Light Arrow at him in seconds. He crosses and jump slashes, then just slashes. Finally, Gannon goes down.  
  
**Back in Chamber**  
  
"HE DID IT!" Saria cries. Nabooru is a bit more suspicious. Gannon has let out some kind of scream, causing the walls and ceiling to disappear. The pink crystal holding Zelda comes down, and then disappears, leaving Zelda standing in the center of the area with Link a few feet away.  
  
"Is it really over?" Nabooru asks. Rauru shakes his head.  
  
"The Triforce of Power won't let him die. The hard part hasn't even happened yet." He responds. Nabooru turns back to the scene. The whole place is shaking, and Zelda is leading Link out of there. With seconds to spare, they escape the tower. Navi is floating near Link again.  
  
"When did the fairy get back?" Nabooru asks.  
  
"I don't know." Ruto responds. "I never saw her." Nabooru shrugs, then looks again at the scene. Link has put a protective arm in front of Zelda. He is slowly walking towards what is left of the tower. When he is a pretty good distance away from Zelda, a ring of fire comes up cutting them off from each other. Nabooru watches as Gannon flies up from the rubble and turns into the UGLIEST pig monster she has ever seen.  
  
"Link's got his work cut out for him." She mutters.  
  
"OH NO!" Rauru cries. Nabooru looks again. Gannon has knocked the Master Sword out of Link's hand. It landed only a few feet from Zelda.  
  
//That had to be a close one.// Nabooru thinks. Link has now pulled out the Biggoron's sword.  
  
"Now the final fight begins......." Rauru says. Nabooru grits her teeth.  
  
"Good luck kid...." She whispers. 


	18. Final

Through the Eyes of a Gerudo  
  
Disclaimer: -_- Take a wild guess.  
  
99999999999999999999999999999333333333333333333333333  
  
As the Sages watch, Link shoots Light Arrows at Gannon's face, then rushes around and slashes his tail with the Biggoron's Sword. It has been almost half an hour now, and Gannon hasn't shown any sign of weakening. Link, however, has already used a Red Potion.  
  
"Link can't keep this up much longer," Saria says. "How can he get that barrier down?"  
  
"He has to weaken Gannon enough so he can't keep it up." Rauru responds. Nabooru still has her eyes on the screen. Link slashes again, but Gannon turns around quickly enough to send him flying. Navi seems to be shouting at Link, but since there is no sound, no one can be sure. Zelda hasn't moved since the ring of fire came up. All of the sages just stare at the screen. No one says anything. There doesn't seem much to say. Link seems to gather the last of his strength to fire another Light Arrow, then go around and nail Gannon. Gannon finally goes down to one knee, and the fire barrier dissipates. Link books it to where Zelda is. He grabs the sword and holds it up.  
  
"Is it my imagination, or does Link look better now?" Nabooru asks.  
  
"The Sword knows who is supposed to be holding it." Rauru responds. "It will aid him." All eyes go back to the battle. Link goes back to the routine; firing Light Arrows and slashing, only this time he uses the Master Sword. The improvement is easily seen. Link is quicker without the huge and heavy Biggoron's Sword. He dodges and makes one final jump slash, sending Gannon down again. Zelda then uses her magic to hold him while Link administers the final blow, a series of quick slashes and a final jab right up his nose.  
  
"He better clean that sword." Ruto remarks from her symbol. Nabooru smirks. Rauru just shakes his head.  
  
"Everyone get ready." He says. Nabooru tries to calm herself. Then they hear it.  
  
"SIX SAGES, NOW!!!" Zelda's voice rings in their heads.  
  
"ANCIENT PROTECTORS OF HYRULE, LOCK THE EVIL KING AWAY FOREVER!" Rauru chants. Nabooru concentrates her energy and pictures him being sealed away forever. After a moment, it is over. Gannon is sealed away. Finally. Nabooru sighs and sinks onto her symbol.  
  
"Is it really over?" She asks.  
  
"For now." Rauru says. Nabooru shoots him a look.  
  
"What do you mean, 'for now'?" Nabooru asks.  
  
"An evil like that cannot be contained forever. We will hold the seal as long as possible, but I fear that he will indeed come back."  
  
"We won't let him." Saria says. The others nod. Rauru nods in response.  
  
"I know."  
  
**Two days Later**  
  
The Sages fly over to a ridge on Death Mountain. Even from this great distance, they can see the huge celebration happening on the ranch. Link and Zelda are there also. This is the second day of the party. It looks like the 'Royal Couple' has finally arrived. Everyone is cheering.  
  
"Wow." Nabooru whispers. In the confines of the ranch, every race in Hyrule is present. The Deku Tree must have given extra protection to the Kokiri so they could attend. King Zora is watching from the sidelines. There are other Zoras, Gorons, and Hylians there as well. Nabooru lights up with pride when she sees a group of Gerudo performing the ancient dance of healing. Proper for the occasion. Everyone could use a little after all this.  
  
"Gerudo are good dancers." Impa remarks.  
  
"Better than you know." Nabooru replies with a huge smile.  
  
"Ummmmm....." Saria begins. Everyone looks at the little Kokiri. She is looking at Rauru. "Can I go home now?" she asks. That question was on everyone's mind. Rauru looks down briefly before answering.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no." he says. Nabooru's smile fades and turns to shock.  
  
"Why?" she asks.  
  
"Zelda has decided to return Link to his original time. In order to avoid a time paradox, you must remain in the Sacred Realm. I'm sorry, but you will never be able to go home, with the only exception of the temples." Saria looks like she will cry, while Impa just turns away. Darunia and Ruto have paled. Nabooru slams her fist into the ground before she remembered she was on solid rock.  
  
"FINE." She says. "Let's make the most of it." Everyone looks at the Gerudo. "Got any better ideas?" No one did.  
  
"You will be housed in the Temple of Light." Rauru says. "We better get going." All of the Sages leave, but Nabooru stays behind a moment to have one more look at the party. The Gerudo dance has changed to the Dance of Victory.  
  
"Good-bye." She says. Then she rushes off to join the others.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
And that's it! Hope ya liked it! If you are at all interested, I just put up an announcement on my Bio page about my other stories. K? 


End file.
